


Run

by Bad_Wolf17



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:24:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4242426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_Wolf17/pseuds/Bad_Wolf17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about the doctor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run

Tick tock tick tock  
The doctors on his way  
Tick tock tick tock  
He never comes to stay  
Tick tock tick tock  
Time slowly runs out  
Tick tock tick tock  
Will we make it out

Faster faster our feet carry us away  
Never once has the doctor come To stay  
No matter what he's wearing  
No matter what odd pairing  
The doctor always runs away  
He never looks back and stays away

Many companions go through his front door  
Not one can say he offered something more  
He showed them the stars  
And broke most of their hearts  
He offered them love  
But never told them right from the start

He can't handle watching us grow old  
So he leaves before we become so bold  
He says he cares  
We believe him too  
That's until he lets us out  
And leaves us in the blue

Tick tock tick tock  
The doctors on his way  
Tick tock tick tock  
He never comes to stay  
Tick tock tick tock  
Time slowly runs out  
Tick tock tick tock  
I hope we make it out


End file.
